My Immortal
by ankil
Summary: Comment vivre lorsque l'on a été trahi par ses amis, naruto va l'apprendre grâce à son sauveur et amoureux. Un One-Shot sur la chanson My Immortal d'Evanescence. Disclamer Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto


**Mon Immortel**

**I'm so tired of being here,**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears,**

**And if you have to leave,**

**I wish that you would just leave.**

Ça fait cinq ans que l'on est ensemble lui et moi, mon Sasuke, lui qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds au lycée, mais il a eu l'audace de me choisir moi, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Mais à cause de ses études en langue, il a dû partir à l'étranger pour ses cours, il a pris le français, la langue de Molière, mais surtout la langue de l'amour. On se parle tous les soirs sur Skype, mais même avec ça, il me manque, j'ai vraiment besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps, son odeur, sa présence.

**Your presence still lingers here,**

**And it won't leave me alone.**

Sa présence me manque beaucoup, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'aller le voir pendant les vacances, pour lui faire une surprise, bien sur l'argent est un problème, donc en attendant d'avoir assez d'argent, je travaille à mi-temps dans une librairie. Avec Sasuke on se sent bien, surtout moi, je me sens complet, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. La vie continue comme si il était toujours avec moi, car un lien indestructible nous uni lui et moi, même avec plus de 9.000 Kms entre nous.

**These wounds won't seems to heal,**

**This pain is just to real,**

**There's just too much the time cannot erased.**

Je me souviens de notre première rencontre, on était au lycée, au début de l'année de seconde, je savais, à ce moment-là, que j'étais fortement attiré par les garçons. Puis je l'ai aperçue, la star du lycée, depuis 3 semaines il ne faisait que ça, se pavaner devant les groupies du lycée, même mon amie Sakura et tombée dans le piège tendu par cet être que je détestais.

Sasuke avait tout pour plaire, un physique de rêve, un visage d'ange, des cheveux de Jai, et des yeux couleur charbon, qui ne pouvait pas résister à ce dieu tombé du ciel, il y avait moi. Moi, car je voyais en lui que ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de claquer des doigts pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, non mais c'est quoi ce mec qui est pourri gâté, venir en cours avec des vêtements sur mesure, avec une chaîne en or autour du poignet droit, et cette démarche nonchalante comme si on n'était pas assez intéressant pour lui. Je l'ai détesté des que je l'ai vu ce fils à papa, je ne lui ai jamais parlé, malgré qu'on ait été dans la même classe, enfin jusqu'au jour où j'ai été violenté.

En fait c'était des gens que je considérais comme mes amis, ils savaient mon orientation sexuelle, il y avait Suigetsu, Kabuto, Orochimaru et Sasori. C'était après la pause déjeuner à la cafet, on est allé aux toilettes, et ils m'ont enfermé. Ils m'ont ordonné de les sucer, ils ont dit que j'étais leur pute personnelle, moi je ne voulais pas, alors ils m'ont tabassé, je suis resté inconscient 5 minutes, puis ils m'ont encore tapé pendant 5 minutes, j'étais en sang et en plus je ne pouvais pas fuir, j'étais fatigué, ils me barraient la route, alors j'ai capitulé, j'ai dit que je ferai tout ce qu'ils voulaient. J'étais prêt a commencé ma torture avec Sasori qui me tendais son membre en disant que j'étais une bonne fille, je n'ai pas relevé, j'avais abandonné toute rébellion. Et s'est à ce moment-là qu'il est arrivé.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faite ?!

Tiens, Sasuke, comment ça va ?, demanda Orochimaru

Bien, mais qu'est-ce que vous faite à Naruto ?

Oh, tu parles de cette putain, on lui apprend à obéir aux ordres, dit Sasori

Bande de Bâtards, vous en prendre à quelqu'un de plus faible que vous !

Suigetsu, occupe-toi de lui s'il te plaît ?

Dak, avec plaisir. »

J'avais trop peur, Sasori s'approcha de moi et me pris la tête par les cheveux, j'avais trop mal, j'ai vu Sasuke qui avait déjà battu Suigetsu et qui avait un contrôle total du combat avec Orochimaru, il dansait, ce terme lui allait comme un gant, il faisait du karaté, je le trouvais super beau, il remontait dans mon estime, il me sauvait. Puis Sasori me donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et au moment où j'allais répliquer, j'ai senti quelque chose dans ma bouche, et j'entendis Sasuke crier mon prénom, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu la bite de Sasori dans ma bouche, j'ai essayé de l'enlever, mais cet enculé de première me retenais la tête, j'ai essayé de lui mordre, mais il m'en a dissuadé avec son canif qu'il avait pointé sur ma joue en disant que si j'essayais de la lui mordre, il allait m'entailler petit à petit.

J'entendais Sasuke qui se battait, qui me disait de tenir bon, il disait qu'il allait me sauver, et j'entendais Sasori qui rigolait aux éclats, j'avais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, je me sentais trahis, et en plus je me sentais sal. Alors que Kabuto se faisait battre, Sasori m'a dit une chose horrible.

« Continue ton travail, tu le fais bien pour une pute.

Naruto, ne l'écoute pas !

Oh oui, je vais jouir. »

J'ai senti quelque chose couler dans ma gorge, j'ai tout de suite tenté de le recracher, mais il me maintenait la tête, alors j'ai dû avaler, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Sasuke a tout vu, il s'est jeté sur Sasori, l'a traité de tous les noms, lui a arraché son canif, l'a battu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Il m'a alors pris dans ses bras il a sangloté dans mes bras, j'ai senti ses larmes couler sur mes joues, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

« Naruto je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas su te sauver à temps, je m'en veux, je suis tellement désolé, je voudrais tellement que tu puisses me pardonner.

Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Sasuke, tu as été là pour moi, alors que d'autres auraient juste fermé les yeux.

Mais je n'ai pas su te sauver. »

J'ai pris son visage dans mes mains, j'ai vu la détresse dans ses yeux, j'ai vu qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu intervenir à temps, et j'ai lu aussi de l'amour dans son regard, alors je l'ai embrassé, il m'a regardé avec des yeux de merlan frit, malgré la situation j'ai rigolé à cause de sa tête, et il m'a dit.

«Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ta tête.

Quoi ma tête ?!

Tu fais les gros yeux, c'est parce que je t'ai embrassé ?

Oui, en fait je ne m'y attendais pas.

Sasuke, faut que je te dise quelque chose, je …

Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto, tu es tout pour moi, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**

**And I held your hand through all of these years,**

**But you still have all of me**

Il m'a alors accompagné à l'infirmerie, pendant que j'étais dans le coma il a été voir le proviseur et lui a tout raconté, et il a téléphoné à mes parents qui sont venu, l'infirmière leur a dit que j'allais bien, mais qu'elle avait dû faire des prélèvements buccaux pour les donner à analyser à la police. Lorsque Sasuke est revenu il s'est jeté dans mes bras, lui qui était tout le temps poker face avec les autres, sauf avec sa bande, je me suis demandé ce qui s'est passé, puis tout est revenu et je suis fondu en larmes, mes parents sont venu, et m'ont pris dans leur bras, Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs.

J'avais prévu de leur dire mon homosexualité le soir après les cours, mais autant qu'on y est, pourquoi pas leur dire tout de suite. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'acceptaient tel que je suis et j'ai pleuré de plus belle, ils m'ont demandé si celui qui m'avait fait ça été mon petit copain, je leur ai dit que non et mon regard s'est posé sur Sasuke, et je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser, il l'a fait, et mes parents ont souri, ils ont tout de suite compris que de cet enfer que j'avais vécu, une lumière veillerai sur moi.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light,**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.**

Depuis ce jour, je suis officiellement en couple avec Sasuke, il me protège de tous les gens qui me veulent du mal, j'ai intégré sa bande et Sakura aussi, elle m'a soutenu avec Sasuke, au départ je pense qu'elle était jalouse de moi, mais vu le choc psychologique que j'ai eu avec l'incident, elle a vite compris que j'avais besoin d'elle, c'est la première à qui j'ai confié que j'étais gay, elle est mon cerisier sous lequel je me réfugie et sous lequel je confie mes sentiments.

Grâce à eux, j'ai pu me relever de cette épreuve, mes geôliers sont allés dans une prison pour enfants, leurs parents ont supprimés tous contacts avec eux, et ils ont donné de l'argent à mes parents, même si ils ont dit que ça n'allait pas effacer ce qui s'est passé, mais mes parents ont quand même accepté.

Sakura aussi a décidé de m'accompagner pour aller voir Sasuke en France, elle travaille comme serveuse dans un restaurant, on a prévu de partie au début des vacances, j'ai dit à Sasuke de ne pas m'appeler pendant la première semaine. J'entends sa voix dans ma tête, elle me permet de tenir le coup, sinon je me serais déjà ouvert les veines, Sakura aussi m'aide, lorsque ça ne va pas bien, elle vient à l'appartement et je vide mon sac, elle dort avec moi, car dans ces moment-là, je n'arrive pas à dormir tout seul. Et je rêve de Sasuke, lui qui m'a sauvé, mon héros, je sais qu'il m'aime, et moi aussi je l'aime.

**These wounds won't seems to heal,**

**This pain is just to real,**

**There's just too much the time cannot erased.**

J'adore Sasuke, c'est mon rayon de soleil, Sakura je l'aime comme une sœur, même si je considère aussi Ino comme une sœur, elle a le même caractère que Sakura. Kiba je le considère comme mon frère, il me protège avec Sasuke, il y a aussi Hinata et Neji, qui sont cousins. Je me suis beaucoup attaché à eux, je les considère comme des membres de ma famille, on ne se perdra jamais de vu, et on sera toujours inséparables, malgré la douleur que je ressens au plus profond de moi, ce connard de Sasori m'a fait perdre mon innocence.

Mais les amis que j'ai sont des vrais amis, ils me prennent comme je suis, avec eux je suis moi, je fais le fou avec Kiba, on fait des concours de celui qui mangera le plus de ramens et c'est toujours moi qui gagne.

J'ai mis du temps à me reconstruire, à chaque fois que j'arrivais en cours, j'avais peur du regard des autres, un vent implacable soufflait dans mon esprit, j'étais perdu, je ne savais plus qui j'étais, où j'étais, mais Sasuke et ses amis m'ont tout de suite pris sous leur aile, je suis devenu le centre de l'attention, ils m'ont dit qu'ils savaient ce qu'il ç'était passé, il m'ont dit qu'ils allaient me protéger. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**

**And I held your hand through all of these years,**

**But you still have all of me**

Ça y est, on est à l'aéroport, Sakura et moi on embarque pour un vol direct Tokyo-Paris pour la modique somme de 84,553 Yen (644 €), c'est la première fois que je monte dans un avion, j'ai un peu peur, Sakura aussi monte pour la première fois. Mais bon, comme on dit, il faut un début à tout, alors on monte dans l'avion, on s'installe à nos places, et on s'attache en vue du décollage.

Elle me rassure, me dit que tout va bien se passer, et moi je la crois, je mets mon téléphone et mon iPod en mode avion.

J'écoute Evanescence la chanson que j'aime le plus de ce groupe c'est My Immortal, j'adore la voix de la fille, pure et cristalline, cette chanson me rappelle le début de notre relation avec Sasuke, mais le moment que j'aime le plus, c'est la fin, ou il y a une explosion de sentiments avec les guitares électriques qui sont une douce symphonie pour mes oreilles, le déferlement de tristesse qu'expriment les guitares et vraiment bouleversant, et la voix d'Amy Lee et purement et simplement magnifique, c'est une chanson qui est bouleversante dans tous les sens du terme.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,**

**But though you're still with me,**

**I've been alone all along.**

Les mots de ce pont me transpercent le cœur, car même quand j'étais avec tout le monde au lycée, je me sentais extrèmement seul, même Sasuke le voyait, et je savais que ça le rendait triste de me voir comme ça. Alors à un moment je me suis dit, arrête de te renfermer sur toi-même, tu dois te relever, tout le monde vois comment tu te sens seul, alors réveille-toi et reprend ta vie.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**

**And I held your hand through all of these years,**

**But you still have all of me**

Après plus de 12h de vol, nous sommes enfin arrivés à Paris, on appelle un taxi pour qu'il nous dépose à l'adresse de Sasuke, je sais qu'il n'a pas cours, on arrive, on donne l'argent au chauffeur, puis on toque a la porte. On entend Sasuke qui est en train de descendre, je l'entends gueuler sur le con qui a eu l'idée de venir si tôt le matin de la première journée des vacances, il dit qu'il va le tuer quand il ouvrira la porte, toujours aussi charmant mon Sasuke du matin.

Il ouvre la porte, s'apprête à crier quand il nous voit Sakura et moi. Il nous refait le coup du merlan frit, avec les mouvements de bouche, puis on s'écrit.

« SUUUUUUUUUURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! »

Il se réveille, se jette sur moi, me viole les lèvres et me dis qu'il m'aime, Sakura tousse pour lui rappeler sa présence, et Sasuke lui fais un gros câlin.

Décidément, je suis vraiment amoureux de lui car je lui jette un regard meurtrier, je suis jaloux, mais tout va bien, je sais qu'il m'aime.

Sasuke, tu es mon immortel, je t'aimerai toute ma vie.


End file.
